Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the primary antagonist of Final Fantas VII, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, and major villain in Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Sephiroth was once a first class SOLDIER, but after misinterpreting his orgins and believing he is the chosen one who is better than humanity he decides to become a god and rule the planet Appearence and personality Sephiroth appears as a young man with silver hair and green, cat like, eyes. He wears a long black leather trench coat with shoulder plates and sometimes appears with a single black wing; he often simply appears with black feathers falling around him. A common misconception is that this is the cause for his theme, and common alias, "One-Winged Angel." The true cause for this is in his final form having absorbed vast amounts of mako, transforming his (non-dominant) right arm into a grotesque black scale and feather wing. All future appearances with the black wing are in reference to this, presumably to imply he has retained the same level of power in a human form. However, upon the advent of FFVII Crisis Core, it is revealed any survivor of the JENOVA Project possesses the ability to sprout this wing, however, to date it remains unclear why this is. Sephiroth having literally joined with JENOVA possesses powers far beyond that of other test subjects, and it cannot be assumed his abilities and theirs are truly relateable. Among all Final Fantasy villains in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Sephiroth seems to be treated with the most fear by both villains and heroes. Unlike other Final Fantasy villains, Sephiroth truly believes he is right, and from this draws substantial willpower, and fervent religious willpower; this with his psycopathy, substantial martial ability, and massive power reserves make him among the most powerful FF villains, if not the most powerful. He also carries a sword named Masamune; in the FF universe this seems treated more as a style of sword, as one is left in the President of Shinra after his attack, which appears most often as a ten-foot long katana, though other lengths appear occasionally. In his most recent appearances it appears as though he now exists at some level as an energy-being comprised of mako, given his ability to die, and reappear unchanged at will. Ironically his attempts to destroy the planet seem to have made him more of a part of it. At first Sephiroth's personality was one of a true friend and hero, but after his fall into insanity he became dark and cold with a sinister yet calm personality making him seem to undefeatable, though inside he has great anger and hatred for Shinra and humanity in general. Though it is hinted, or "implied," by Cecil Harvey's quote against Sephiroth in Dissidia, "There is sorrow in those wintery eyes," that even with all his destructive anger Sephiroth may have saddness and pain inside him. Pre FFVII Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Cresent, two scientists of Shinra Inc. While in the womb his mother, Lucrecia, was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the teribal experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, until one day Genesis tried to go all out; Sephiroth was able to keep up, and nearly kill Genesis until Angeal broke up the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelhiem to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Once in the city, Zack asks Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. Sephiroth climbs Mt. Nibel with the rest of his men to inspect the reactor, and in it he finds a room labeled JENOVA. In the room he sees JENOVA- a hideous abomination, in the form of a female. Why JENOVA is in a armored containment suit when later revealed is unclear, although it is likely a small error by the game creators. This and the witnessing of other mutant creatures ("failed" SOLDIERs injected with JENOVA cells) brings about what essentially is a psychotic break, leading to him question who, or what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing. On the seventh day he set fire to Nibelhiem, and Zack confronted him, with Cloud not far behind. When they reach the reactor, Zack breaks into the room labeled Jenova, and demands that Sephiroth tell him why he burned the town down. Sephiroth stood in front of a discolored and disfigured woman in a test tube, Jenova, and addresses her as "Mother" believing she is his real mother due to the fact of being told his mothers name was Jenova. After talking to Jenova about reclaiming the planet Zack attacks him and they have a fight, though Zack seemingly provides ample challenge, in the end a clearly bored Sephiroth easily dispatches the "traitor." Sephiroth turned back to his "Mother" and acts as if nothing as happened. Cloud then walks in, and takes Zack's Buster Sword and swipes at Jenova. An Infuriated Sephiroth stabs Cloud through the stomach, though somehow Cloud manages to pull the sword up and throw Sehpiroth off the edge of the reactor core, although, as an alternate ending in the anime, Last Order Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth intentionally jumps into the reactor asking Jenova to go with him to the promised land. FFVII In Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth is the main villain, seeking to find the Black Materia to destroy the world, so he can reach the "Promised Land". He is briefly playable in a flashback to the events that occurred in Nibelhiem seven years prior. Most of the game is spent searching for him, but Sephiroth is always one step ahead of the heroes. His desire is to find the promised land, so he can use the large amount of mako energy to activate the black materia, summoning Meteor, a powerful spell which Sephiroth tricks Cloud and the others into finding. Once activated, the black materia would send a meteor into the planet, causing the planet to try and heal itself using the Lifestream's mako engery. Sepiroth would then absorb this energy, thus becomeing a god and rule the planet. As the game progresses, it seems Sephiroth's powers become greater and greater, to the point where he can control Cloud, and even the remaning cells of Jenova herself. His control over Cloud however allows him to obtained the black materia from him. Using Cloud, Sephiroth tries to make him kill Aeris while she is praying in the Forgotten Village, Tifa however yells and breaks Sephiroth's minipulation, and so using his control over Jenova he forces her cells to take his own form and uses her to impale Aeris through the stomach. Cloud and company pursue Sephiroth to the planet's wound, a crater that was left behind when Jenova arrived on the planet. They go into it and Sephiroth shows Cloud several flashbacks of what really happened at Niblehiem, and reveals that Cloud has his cells in him, and that Sephiroth could control him because of this. The illusion ends and Cloud, who doesn't believe himself to be Cloud, hands over the Black Materia to the real Sephiroth that had been frozen in the planet's core. Sephiroth had controlled remnants that shared Jenova cells from inside the planet in order to bring himself back to life to and acheive his plan of becomeing a god and ruling th planet. Advent Children In Advent Children, though Sephiroth was defeated two years earlier, he has left a great dent in the planet. He infected the lifestream, and so created a disease called Geostigma. Geostigma weakens the immune system, causes exhaustion, and black sores on the skin of the infected. Children are more prone to getting this disease than adults, however, this does not mean adults can't get it; in fact, Cloud has it. Three remnants of Sephiroth that didn't dissipate into the lifestream, named Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, are seeking to reunite with their "mother" Jenova, and attack Cloud calling him their "brother". As the movie progresses, two of the remnants are defeated, leaving only Kadaj, who merges with what is left of Jenova. By doing so, this restores Sephiroth into his body, while still keeping Sephiroth's form. Cloud and Sephiroth fight once more, and while it seems Cloud is out matched, he is still able to defeat Sephiroth, who just before fading back into Kadaj, says; ''"I will... never be a memory." '' Thus implying that he will keep coming back, the thought Sephiroth ever loses without deciding to is debateable. He never seems to lose without accepting the opponent to have won, if this is simply due to an arbitrary level of talent Sephiroth observes or if he truly believes he cannot win is unclear. It is imperative at this point to note also Sephiroth is not at all like the typical FF villain, though very delusional, within this illusion and his psycopathy Sephiroth is very calm and seemingly sane. His ambition is not universal destruction, but universal cleansing, draining all planets of life, as he believes his "mother" JENOVA did, before crashing on the planet. It is possible that Sephiroth still exist, spiritually and mentally, within the Lifestream. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts I Sephiroth appears as an optional boss in the first Kingdom Hearts. He is found in Olympus Colosseum. No story is really provided, though it does refer to him as "The SOLDIER Commander". In KH: Final Mix, a brief meeting between Cloud and Sephiroth can be seen, followed by a 30 second or so battle which ends with a flash of light, so the winner is unknown. Kingdom Hearts II In the second Kingdom Hearts game, while still an optional boss, Sephiroth is given a backstory. Sephiroth claims he is the darkness in Cloud's heart and as long as that darkness remains Sephiroth cannot die. Thus, Cloud and Sephiroth have been fighting for a long time, across many different worlds. Cloud is currently searching in Hollow Bastion hunting for Sephiroth, wanting to end their conflict once and for all. In the Dark Depths of Hallow Bastion (Radiant Garden), Sephiroth appears standing at the cliff where Sora was saved by Maleficent, and asks where Cloud is. Sora and company refuse to answer, then Sephiroth looks at the keyblade, and takes interest in it, wondering if it wont change its mind once he deafets Sora, thus initiating the battle. While you only need to be around Lv 50 to defeat the final boss Xemnas, it is recommended that you not fight Sephiroth at any level lower than Lv 80. If you defeat him, he just turns around, unscarred and in perfect condition. He then asks Sora to ask Cloud to come to him so they can finish what has begun. Cloud shows up almost immediately afterward and a short cutscene showing their battle is shown, ending with the two going through a portal. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Sephiroth makes his most recent appearance in the Final Fantasy based fighting game, Dissidia and it's prequel Dissidia 012. Despite a few more colors in his wardrobe, he pretty much stays the same. In the story he mocks Cloud's inability to find a reason to fight. Once Cloud defeats him and obtains his crystal, Sephiroth tells him to remember that he is the only reason that Cloud was able to get it. In some cutscenes, it is revealed that Sephiroth had no memory of his past life when he awoke as a servant of Chaos, however, he says that he is slowly gaining it back, and his personality comes back at it's full near the game's end. Trivia *Sephiroth is often hailed as one of the greatest, if not, the greatest video game villain of all time﻿ - however like all popular characters he also provokes controversy between fans of Final Fantasy and, in some people's eyes, this makes him "overused," "overrated," or "cliched." Fight With Safer Sephiroth kkFphJHi608 Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cataclysm Category:Recurring villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Swordsmen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Angel Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Omnipotents